Games
by jane0904
Summary: A short 5-part infill in the current Mal/Freya arc, Serenity goes to Phoros so Kaylee can visit her family, and Simon finds out how much being kidnapped really affected her. Now complete, but moving directly into Prospero's Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity touched down on Phoros just as the clock in the old church chimed 2 am.

"Okay, people," Mal said into the ship-wide com. "Since we can't go knocking on good folks' doors at this time of night, you'd all better try and get some sleep. And that means little girls too." He smiled and turned the com off.

Hank yawned ostentatiously. "So I can get to my bed?"

"You a little girl?"

"Sometimes I feel like it." He scratched his head, making his untidy brown hair stand up even more. "All feminine and flouncy."

"I think you'd better keep that feeling to yourself."

"What, you don't want to come and tuck me in?" Hank got up from his pilot's chair, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Tell me a bedtime story and kiss me goodnight?"

"Not if my life depended on it."

"It might do, one day."

"Well, one day ain't now. Go on, go to bed. And tell Zoe she needs to tell you a story."

Hank grinned. "And I know just the one. All heaving bosoms and torn bodices –"

"Go!"

The pilot bowed low. "Your wish is my command," he said, standing up straight and scurrying off the bridge before Mal could hit him.

Freya moved to one side to let him pass, then leaned on the doorway. "So which little girls did you mean?" she asked.

He turned and smiled at her. "Maybe you."

"And there I was thinking you meant Bethie."

"That little girl saw her grandma only a short while ago," Mal pointed out, holding out his arm. "Yet she's all anxious again."

Freya crossed the small space and leaned against him. "That doesn't matter. She didn't get the full visit you promised."

"And she won't this time. We're here so Kaylee can be with her Ma, but it ain't gonna be above a day or two. We got places to go, people to see."

"Children to leave …" Her voice turned wistful.

"You regretting agreeing?" he asked, looking down into her face.

"No. No, you're right. Better we know they're safe than worry about what might happen to them."

"I conjure that won't stop you."

"Nor you."

He squeezed her to him. "We're parents, Frey. I reckon that kinda goes with the territory." He chuckled. "You know, I never realised what a trial I must've been to my Ma. Being a boy 'n'all."

"You think boys are worst?"

"I know it. When I think back on the things I used to get up to …" He shook his head wryly. "Surprised my Ma didn't have a full head o' grey hair 'stead of just one or two."

"Sounds interesting. What kind of things?"

"Well, you've heard about some of 'em."

"Only some? I mean, there's was the duck-hunting incident, the dress incident, the first time down by the creek incident … what else did you get up to?"

"I knew I should never've told you."

She laughed. "Mal, you just wait until Ethan's a bit older. He's going to get into such trouble, it'll put your exploits to shame."

"I know. I'm going grey myself just thinking about it."

"Only one or two."

His eyes narrowed. "You saying I'm getting old and decrepit?"

"You're not decrepit. Much. And as for getting old … we all do."

"Nope," he said firmly. "I ain't getting old. And neither are you." He pulled her closer, then groaned softly.

"I think you're making promises your body can't keep." Freya smiled at him, placing her hand lightly on his chest. "Decrepit or not."

"I'm getting better," he insisted, leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

"And you heard Simon. You try and will yourself back to health and you'll be back in the infirmary. Let alone being in my bad books."

"Wouldn't want that."

"Come on," she said, tugging gently. "Time for bed. For _all_ us little girls."

* * *

The sun had only just risen, though, when everyone congregated in the cargo bay. Bethie was vibrating near the door again, this time in a little pair of pants and a pink t-shirt, since she'd managed to get dirt all over her dress last time. Hope stood next to her, her blond curls shining in the light, while Fiddler was at their feet, yawning widely.

"I know how he feels," Hank said, walking slowly down the stairs, making a supreme effort to keep his own jaws together.

"You didn't have to get up at all," Mal pointed out, heading for the door controls. "Not like it was an order, or something."

"And miss the famous Frye breakfast? Not that tired." Hank shook his head, then stretched with an audible popping of joints in his back.

"Hank, I think you'd better let me take a look at that soon," Simon said, wincing professionally at the sound.

"Nah, just tossing a bit last night."

"I figure we all were," Mal added.

"Bad dreams, sir?" Zoe asked, following her husband.

"One or two." He clapped his hands together, banishing thoughts of waking up sweating, feeling the Quicksilver slip inside him. "Okay, we all here?"

"Kaylee isn't," the young doctor pointed out.

"How come?" Hank asked, scratching his chest. "I'd'a thought she'd've been first."

"Momma's afraid," Bethie said, stopping her jiggling from foot to foot.

"What about, short stub?" Jayne stomped down to the cargo bay floor, River following silently with Caleb on her hip. "'Cause I can go shoot whatever it is for her if she wants."

"You can't even hold a gun yet." Simon looked at the splints still on the big man's hands. "Unless you want to be crippled for life."

Jayne stared at his fingers, then looked back at River. "That the case?" he asked.

"Not now," she said, passing him and letting her palm trail down his arm. "Healing well."

"I didn't say otherwise." Simon sighed. "I just don't want him undoing all my good work."

"I won't let him," River promised. "And Bethie's right. Kaylee is scared."

"Of what?" He glanced towards their quarters. "The baby's fine, all the Jutoprocaine is out of her system –"

"And she was kidnapped." River lifted her head from tangling her fingers in her son's. "So was her brother. On this very planet."

"But she told me she was okay."

"Didn't want to worry you."

"I think I'd better …" He took a step backwards, then turned on his heels and walked quickly out of the bay.

"She okay?" Mal asked River softly. "Only if she needs to talk –"

The young psychic smiled. "She will talk. When she's ready."

* * *

Back in the lower crew quarters, Simon slowed. He really hadn't taken into account Kaylee's state of mind, and he was now berating himself. She'd said she was shiny, and he believed her. It hadn't occurred to him that she was telling him what he wanted to hear, and glossing over the rest.

Inside their room, he could see her going through a heap of baby clothes, muttering to herself.

"Come on," he said gently. "Everyone's waiting."

She jumped, spinning to face him, a tiny stretchy one piece clutched to her chest. "What?"

Simon was wracked with guilt at the initial flash of fear on her face. Bethie had known, and River, and he hadn't even noticed. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I didn't understand."

Her heartbeat began to slow to more normal levels. "Understand what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She turned back, putting the clothing on the pile. "You know, most of this is going to be okay. We might have to buy a few new diapers, but mostly we're –"

"Kaylee."

She didn't look at him. "What?"

Okay. She wasn't going to talk about it, and certainly not to him, not yet. He'd made the first move, so when she was ready … "It's time to go."

She found a smile from somewhere, much more like _his_ Kaylee. "I'm guessing everyone's waiting for Ma's breakfast?"

"Hank certainly is." He returned the smile with interest. "If we don't go soon I think he's going to pass out from hunger."

"Then this can wait."

He held out his hand, pleased beyond measure when she interlaced her fingers with his, letting him lead her out to the waiting crew.

"Finally," Mal said, standing with his arms crossed. "I was beginning to think you weren't interested in seeing your folks."

"Mal," Freya said softly, treading on his foot.

"Sorry, Cap." Kaylee grinned at him. "Just finishing a couple of things."

If he didn't know better, Mal realised, he'd think there was nothing wrong with his _mei-mei_ either.

_She needs her mother_, Freya said in his mind.

_Thought that's what you were being_.

_Not when the real thing's on hand._

Ethan sighed, crossing to stand next to Bethie. He'd given up trying to get his parents to use words.

"So, we ready now?" Mal asked, trying to hide the smile.

"Just waiting for you to open up, sir," Zoe added.

"Yeah, come on, Mal," Hank urged. "I need food!"

Mal fixed his pilot with an icy stare, only to get a grin in return, and pushed down on the button to open the bay doors.

"At last!" Bill Frye said, bounding forward. "I thought we were gonna have to knock."

Joe, his younger brother, elbowed him. "You just be nice."

"I was being nice!"

Peter Frye sighed heavily. "Ignore them," he advised, then grinned at Kaylee. "You staying in there all day, sis, or are you coming out?"

Kaylee ran down the ramp and into their arms, relishing the feeling of being surrounded by blood kin. "Where's Bobby?" she asked, her eyes closing.

"He drew the short straw," Joe explained. "He's helping Pa put the table up." He shook his head. "You only gave us a few hours notice, you know."

"That don't matter," Bill put in. "And you know Ma was worried. Coulda been a few minutes and she wouldn't'a minded."

"Cap wasn't going to let me call at all," Kaylee said. "But I didn't want us to just drop in unannounced."

"Kaylee, it's okay." Peter prised her loose from his brothers. "You know it. This is your home, no matter you live elsewhere." He looked up at the rest of Serenity's crew. "Come on. I've got orders to make sure you all get to breakfast before it gets cold."

Hank grinned from ear to ear. "Lead me to it!" he announced.

* * *

The breakfast was everything that was promised, and then some. It was as if Ellie Frye was trying to make up for the curtailed celebrations of before, and the table was almost groaning with the weight of food. Freya surreptitiously passed Kaylee a handful of notes to put in her Ma's secret place, wanting to make sure the Fryes didn't go short because of it.

This time, though, it was only the core of the Frye family and Serenity's crew, and Simon was aware that Kaylee didn't seem displeased by this. He knew he was intimidated by her large number of relatives, but this time she seemed more than content to sit between him and her mother, filing it away for future reference.

"Ellie, you keep cooking like that and I might decide to give up being a brigand and retire here," Mal said, leaning back in his chair and loosening the top button of his pants.

"I can't see that happening," Ellie laughed. "You've got too much of the black in you, just like my Kaylee."

"Besides," Freya put in, "I don't think I'm ready to settle down yet."

"Who said you were invited?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I see." She sniffed dramatically. "One whiff of another woman's cooking and you're ready to run off with her." Picking up a napkin, she wiped at her eyes. "I knew you never loved me really."

All the other men were grinning at her theatrics, while the women just rolled their eyes.

"Nope," Mal agreed. "I was just using you 'til I could find someone who didn't burn everything."

"I'm not that bad. Mrs Boden taught me a lot."

"Not enough." He suddenly grinned, turning to Ellie. "So would you feed me, if I came and camped out on your doorstep?"

"I might consider it," the older woman said, chuckling. "Handsome man like you …"

Eddie coughed loudly, and everyone laughed.

"So do I get Serenity, sir?" Zoe asked, wiping Ben's hands where he'd been sucking the special strawberry syrup from his fingers.

Mal sighed. "Zoe, much as I love my ship, I kinda have to ask you … why? She's getting on, she eats up money, bits keep falling off her …" He appeared to ponder matters. "You know, I think I'll keep her."

"Were you referring to the ship or your wife?"

"Both."

"I might not want you any more," Freya pointed out. "Denigrating my cooking like that …"

"Tell the truth and shame the devil," Jayne put in.

"Hey, I'll take you on," Bobby Frye said. "Always wanted an older woman to introduce me to the mysteries of love." River hit him on the arm, and he grabbed the affected portion. "Hey!"

"Thank you," Freya said.

"You're welcome," River responded, jigging Caleb on her knee.

"No wonder Kaylee fits right in," Bobby muttered before moving out of range.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was climbing high in the sky when Mal went to find Freya. Eventually he located her sitting on the back porch, her legs stretched out, a tall drink at her side. Her eyes were closed as she absorbed the warmth, reminiscent of a cat, and he reminded himself to be wary of her claws.

"I'm going fishing," he announced, as if it hadn't been obvious from the poles over his shoulder and the basket in his hands.

"Really." Frey opened her eyes and studied him. "And who said you could do that?"

"Me." He grinned at her. "And Hank's coming."

"Ah."

"Ah … what?"

"You're employing psychology."

"Wash your mouth out."

She laughed. "No, I mean it. Kaylee's made you think. Now, you know you can't do much more to help her than we're all doing, but you figure maybe you can do something for Hank. You know he'd be afraid to go near the fishing hole otherwise, so you're making him face that fear. Being there for him."

"Just wanna go fishing."

"And you've had this desire for how long?"

"I'll have you know I used to fish back on Shadow. Down in the creek."

"Catch anything?"

"Nary a minnow." He put the basket down and rested the poles against it. "But that's not the point. It's not the catching. It's the attempt." He turned back to her, closing the gap so he could lean forward and put his hands either side of her on the arms of the chair.

"I still say you're using psychology."

He smiled. "Frey, if'n I am, you're not to hold it against me. Just thought it'd be good for Hank to get back out there. You know, catch that old pike Eddie keeps talking about."

"Just you and Hank? Is there something going on I don't know about?"

"Believe me, _ai ren_, he's not my type."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you _want_ me to try something on with him?"

"Don't even think about it."

Laughing, he shook his head. "You are the most contrary woman I ever met."

"And just you remember that."

"As for taking anyone with me, I don't think we need protecting."

"I didn't say you did."

"In fact, I _was_ wondering whether Ethan wanted to come. See his old man make a fool of himself."

"He doesn't need fishing to see that."

Mal put on a mock-hurt face. "What did I do to get you insulting me like this?" he asked, shaking his head again.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling contrary." She smiled and slid her hands up his chest, feeling his gentle heartbeat begin to quicken at her touch. "And I think it would be wonderful for you to take him. He'd love it."

"What're the other kids going to be doing today?" He leaned closer, until their lips were only inches apart.

"Ellie's making a cake so they've all volunteered to help." She chuckled. "I think they want to lick the bowl."

He sighed. "That used to be the best part of a cake, I always considered. Something about the mix sticking to the sides, scraping it off until the bowl was clean as if it'd been scoured …" He looked into her dark eyes and smiled. "Maybe I should stay too."

"Mal, put her down!" Hank said as he came around the corner of the house.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I …" The pilot seemed flustered for a moment. "I'll set Zoe on you," he finally said.

"Wouldn't want that," Mal murmured, kissing the tip of Freya's nose then standing upright. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You know you won't need that." He looked down at the gun strapped close to Hank's hip.

"_You're_ armed."

"So I am." Mal patted his weapon. "But the truth is I feel naked without it. Habit, more'n anything. I don't expect trouble, but if there is, I'll take care of it."

"Good. But I'm not taking it off."

Mal held up a hand. "Fine. You shoot yourself in the foot, I ain't carrying you back."

"I ain't that bad!"

"No?"

"Well …"

"You need lessons," Freya put in, sitting forwards and resting her forearms on her knees. "I'll help if you like."

"Really?" Hank seemed surprised.

"Or you could always ask Zoe."

An odd look crossed Hank's face. "I know she would, but … I can't help feeling that might not be a good idea."

"So do you want me to?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "If you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't offer if I did."

"But not today," Mal interrupted. "Today we're going fishing."

"Well, if Freya wants to –"

"Fishing." Mal couldn't have been firmer. "I'm still captain, so what I say goes."

"We're not on board, Mal."

"Doesn't matter. I pay your wages. I get to say what we do."

What Hank would have come back with was lost forever as the door was flung open and Ethan barrelled out. "Ready!" he shouted, bouncing up to his father.

Mal grinned and went down onto his heels. "You wanna go fishing, big feller?" he asked, his blue eyes soft, honest love for his children radiating from him.

"Yes," Ethan said, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. "Mama told me." He tapped his temple.

Mal glanced round at his wife. "I thought peeking was bad?"

"I wasn't peeking," she explained, feeling a surge of emotion at seeing her two best boys together. "I simply asked if he wanted to go with you."

"You can do that? I mean –"

"I think we're all getting better, Mal. The fog's dissipating, and … yes, I can talk to Ethan."

"How about Jesse?"

"Not so far."

"But you think you might be –" He stopped as he felt a little finger tug at his much bigger one.

"Daddy …" Ethan said, anxious to be on their way.

"You're right," he agreed, standing up. "This is a conversation we can have another day. Time to go fishing."

"Fishing," Ethan echoed.

Mal grinned and nodded. "See you later, Frey," he said.

"Catch one for me," she replied, sitting back in the chair and closing her eyes.

Hank had already picked up the basket and rods, so Mal just held onto his son's hand as they walked off, Ethan chattering away as they went.

* * *

It didn't go well, at least as far as Mal was concerned. His lack of practice in the fishing department did not go unnoticed, especially as he nearly slid into the water within ten minutes of arrival, and after only half an hour he gave up. This was much to the delight of Hank, who had to have the comparative merits of continuing to laugh at his captain against spending the rest of the month living in the airlock explained to him. The pilot considered, apparently very deeply, and managed to stop the mirth bubbling up from his chest.

"So, Ethan, you want me to show you how to fish properly?" Hank asked the little boy.

Ethan looked at his father, who nodded, giving permission. "Yes, please."

"Then I'm just going to be sitting over here," Mal said, moving into the shade of a large tree. "You need any advice, just ask. But this is me. Sitting." He suited the action to the word and made himself comfortable on the ground.

"Good idea. Out of the way." Hank grinned, seeming not too worried about the airlock after all. "Come on, big feller. Let's see if we can't get that pike."

Mal smiled, watching his boy listening to Hank's careful instructions, trying to copy his hand movements as closely as possible, his little face screwed up in concentration.

Feeling a lethargy overtake him, Mal closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the bark, letting the 'verse pass him by for once, on its way to hell and beyond.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting, probably dozing, hearing the murmur of conversation from closer to the water, but suddenly he realised someone was standing over him.

"We need to talk," Eddie Frye said, his thumbs in his pants pockets.

Mal didn't open his eyes, but moved his hand away from his gun. "I've been waiting on you."

"Thought you might be." He settled himself onto the ground next to Serenity's captain, looking out across the fishing hole, Hank standing at the water's edge with Ethan, but out of immediate earshot. "Seems we've been doing a lot of walking around the subject without actually saying much."

"Imagine we have." Mal had given the Fryes the bare bones of their encounter with Niska, not going into much detail, but he was willing to bet Simon had told them more, in his concerns about his wife's health.

Eddie's next words merely confirmed it. "Kaylee was taken."

"Yeah." Mal sighed and sat up. "I wish …" He stopped. What did he wish? That Kaylee hadn't got kidnapped? That much was true. That she hadn't joined the crew, met her husband, had kids? That surely wasn't.

"Was she in real danger?" Eddie asked, picking up a stone and tossing it into the water, watching the ripples head out for the reeds.

"Hey!" Hank complained. "We're fishing here!"

"Sorry." Eddie held up a hand in apology, then looked back at Mal. "Was she?"

No point in lying. "Yes sir, she was."

"I'm not happy about that, Mal. I know you don't tell us everything, that there's stuff you play close to your chest. And that's your right. It's your life, your ship. But when it affects my daughter –"

"We've all been touched by it, Eddie. Some maybe more than others, at least physically, but there ain't one person on board ain't been affected." He glanced down at his hands, clasped loosely between his bent knees. "And you know I'd give anything for it not to have been the case, for it not to have happened. But Niska's dead, once and for all. He ain't never gonna threaten Kaylee again."

"Yet you're still on this quest of yours." Eddie didn't mean for it to sound judgmental, but that was how it came out.

Mal didn't take offence. "If you're meaning I'm trying to find out what the Alliance are doing and stop them, yeah, I figure I am. But it's to keep my family safe. And right now it ain't, not nowhere."

"That's what I mean." Eddie watched Hank expertly send his line over the deeper water. "And that's why I'm worried about Kaylee."

Mal suppressed a sigh. "Honestly, if I thought it would keep her outta trouble, I'd order her to stay behind, no matter she's the only one knows how anything works on my boat. Only, you and I know she wouldn't stay. In fact she already threatened me with a wrench when I suggested it before." He glanced at the other man, at the anxiety reflected in his eyes. "But she's a grown woman, Eddie, with a husband who dotes on her and kids who think she's the best Ma in the 'verse."

"And she's pregnant."

"I know." His lips lifted slightly. "And Simon assures me it's his."

"Should hope so, else we'd be having this conversation over a loaded shotgun."

"Truth to tell, I'm kinda surprised we ain't," Mal admitted.

"Ellie wouldn't let me."

Mal allowed the smile to blossom briefly. "Seems to me we both have women who love us dearly."

"That we do."

The seriousness returned. "Sir, you have to know, Kaylee is the heart of my ship. She's the sunshine in our morning, the kid sister to all of us. Even if we do feel occasionally like throwing her in the hold for a month."

"Yeah, well, I've had that thought my own self once in a while, and more with her mother. Only it's the cellar with me."

"Then I conjure you understand." Mal sighed. "I can't make her stay, and truth is I don't want to, not really. But I'll do my best to keep her safe in what's coming, even if it means stepping in front of a bullet myself."

"Your wife wouldn't approve of that."

"No, maybe not. But she'd understand. Hell, she'd do it herself. We all would."

"I know that, son. But Kaylee's my baby girl."

"With babies of her own, and she wants to make the 'verse a safer place for 'em to grow up."

Eddie looked at him, almost admiringly. "You know, Mal, you're a sneaky _hwoon dahn_."

"Yep. Always was good at that."

They sat quietly for a minute of two, watching Hank concentrate on catching the pike, Ethan watching the water intently.

"Kaylee tells me you're going to be leaving the kids on Lazarus with Miss Inara," Eddie said eventually.

"Yes."

"You really think it's gonna be that bad." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"You could leave 'em here with us. I know Ellie would love to have them running around underfoot, just like it used to be."

Mal studied the almost hopeful expression on the older man's face, and was sorry in puncturing it. "No offence, but I can't help thinking they'd be safer on Lazarus. Inara and Sam'll do whatever it takes to keep the kids protected."

"And you think we won't?"

"No, not that at all. But you've got jobs, and there would be times only Ellie'd be around. Besides, there's a lot of folks know that you're Kaylee's Pa. If anyone wanted to get to us through you they wouldn't be –"

Eddie put his hand on Mal's arm and patted lightly. "It's okay. I understand." He paused. "There's been other attacks, ain't there?"

For a long moment Mal didn't respond, then finally he nodded, just a single movement of his head. "News is sketchy at best, since the Cortex isn't carrying it at all. But there are … we have friends who hear things." Not just Alex's news, but Hank had found something half buried in a transmission from out near the border, of an attack on a weigh station that had left no-one alive.

"Reavers."

"Yes sir."

"And you honestly think the children will be safer on Lazarus?"

Mal thought back to the discussion around the table when he'd told the crew of his decision. He'd expected arguments. In fact, he was ready for them, with counter-arguments of his own. But his crew had once more surprised him.

Hank spoke for them all. "Get the kids safe, then we can go do what we have to."

Mal had to swallow. "That's how all of you feel?"

"Of course it is, sir." Zoe put her hand on top of her husband's. "We understand. If it isn't stopped now, the Reavers'll overrun us. Not gonna have that happen."

"Hell, Mal," Jayne put in. "Only reason I'm coming with you is 'cause Caleb's gonna be safe."

Mal released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Of course they were like this. They were his crew. His family. Everything he'd ever asked of them, they'd done. He just hoped when this was all over there wasn't another empty chair at the table. "Thanks," he'd said sincerely.

Equally sincerely now, he said, "Eddie, 'fraid I do. Not that I don't trust you and Ellie. I do. And your kin. But Lazarus is closer in, less likely to get hit. And reports tend to suggest Reavers have been after specific targets. Civilian mainly, in particular ports that might harbour independents."

Eddie went a little pale, and sat down on the long bench. "Like ours."

"Not saying it's gonna happen, but …"

"No, I understand." He took two deep breaths. "You're right. And I think I might suggest Ellie goes to visit her sister out by Greengage. There's nothing out there but farmland and scrub, and they've never been hit."

"If I thought you'd go, I'd tell you to pack your stuff and come to Lazarus with us."

Eddie shook his head. "Nope. 'Sides, you'd never get all the Fryes on board that little boat of yours. And if you did you'd never get her off the ground." He looked at Mal with kindly eyes. "I know you mean well, but I also know you understand when I tell you I couldn't leave, not if even one of my family had to stay behind."

"Yeah. I've a notion maybe I do."

Eddie sat back again. "You know, Ellie told me I'd never be able to make Kaylee stay, d'you know that? I guess she knows my Winnie better than I do."

"No. Not better. You knew it too."

"Maybe I did."

A triumphant shout from the water's edge had them both on their feet.

"I've got it!" Hank yelled, holding up a four and a half foot long silver fish, still squirming on the end of the line. "The pike! I got it!"

"Let's hope that's a good omen," Eddie said to Mal, draping his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Hey," Freya called, ambling towards them.

Ethan turned, a wide grin on his face. He ran up to her, and she swung him onto her hip. "Mama!"

"Oh, you're getting heavy."

"I'm growing," he agreed.

"Just don't grow up too fast," she said, touching his cheek with her finger.

"I won't," he promised. Then his excitement got the better of him. "Mama, look!" He pointed to where Hank was still holding up the fish.

"Is that …?"

"The pike!"

"Did you catch it?"

Ethan considered, then decided to be scrupulously honest. "No. Uncle Hank did." Then he grinned. "I helped."

"I'm sure Uncle Hank couldn't have done it without you."

"Surely couldn't," the pilot agreed, bending down to deal with his catch.

Mal strolled up to his wife and son. "Where's Jesse? The cake making must be done by now."

"Done, and the smell is driving Jayne crazy at the moment."

"Was there fighting over the bowl?"

"A bit," Freya admitted, chuckling. "But River made him go sit in the corner by himself."

Eddie laughed. "A man after my own heart."

"Actually, River's got her paints out at the moment, and they're all having a go at watercolour landscapes." She looked into Ethan's hopeful blue eyes. "Do you want to go join in?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can. You can paint me a nice picture of that pike, so I know what it looked like before Hank rips it to pieces."

"I intend to cook this," Hank said, managing to finally unhook his line from inside the fish's mouth. "Once I've gutted it."

"Well go and do that somewhere else," Freya suggested. "And don't go near Jayne with them."

"You're no fun since you had kids, you do know that, don't you?" Hank complained.

"Besides, don't you want to go and show it off before you take it apart? Just so everyone knows you really did catch something that size?"

He thought for a moment. "True."

"Good." She turned to Eddie. "Would you mind taking Ethan back for me?"

"Sure." He held out his arms, and the little boy was transferred from one hip to another. "Aren't you coming back yet?"

Freya glanced at Mal, then shook her head. "I think we might just sit out here for a while. It's very peaceful."

"If you wanted to get squicky, you only had to say," Hank said, a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Come on, Ethan, let's get out of here before you see something you shouldn't."

He led the way back towards the house, Eddie following, laughing.

Freya sat down under the same tree, Mal joining her.

"So to what do I owe this honour?" he asked, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

"Couldn't I just miss my husband?"

"Only saw me an hour or so ago."

"Really? Seems like days."

He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Always does, when you're not with me."

They watched the insects darting around over the water, then she said, "Eddie tell you off?"

Mal nodded. "Pretty much. And he's right. I'm leading folks into a place they might not wanna go."

She manoeuvred herself so she could see into his blue eyes, the spitting image of his son. "So … what? You want to walk away?"

He exhaled noisily. "I …"

"Mal, whatever you decide, I'll support you. I might argue with you over it, but you know I'll support you."

He glanced at her, at the honest love in her eyes. "No. I ain't changed my mind. What needs to be done … And I don't see anyone else out there about to do it."

She smiled. "I love you, Mal."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her lips very gently, ignoring the pull in his belly. "So, are we going to do squicky things? And, by the way, that man ought to grow up."

"Why? Zoe likes him the way he is."

"Yeah, but … squicky?"

"Very descriptive, I always thought. And no. I told you. You're not healed enough to be too energetic."

"Hey, I wasn't thinking of hanging from the support beams. That's your forte. I just fancied a little squickiness with my wife."

"Squickiness?"

"It's a word." He pushed her gently to one side until she was lying on the ground, hiding the wince as he did so.

"No," she said firmly, trying to sit up, seeing the flash of discomfort in his mind. "It's hurting you."

"Then stop peeking," he admonished. "Frey, I ain't gonna do anything too strenuous. But I want to touch you."

"You are."

"Not like that. Like this."

"Mal …"

"What?"

She sighed, then gathered herself enough to push him away so their positions were reversed. She leaned over him. "_You_ relax. _I'll_ drive."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon watched River sitting with Jayne, and wondered quite when he'd accepted this particular pairing. Was it when he'd asked Jayne to help his sister, when Jethro was killed? Or maybe after he himself shot the ex-mercenary in a fit of misunderstanding. Or perhaps it wasn't until she walked down the aisle, blooming as only she could, smiling so widely he was surprised she didn't self-combust. He had the horrible feeling it was the day Jayne walked into the infirmary and told the doc, in no uncertain terms, that he was going to sleep with River, and that he wanted to be tested for any diseases. It had taken so much for the big man to screw his courage up, it had to be then.

He studied his sister. She had Caleb between her knees, a pad and pencil in her hands, while the big man posed for her, grumbling all the time, but letting her tell him where to sit, how to hold himself as he tried to maintain his bad guy image and not grin widely.

The doctor shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe how perfect they were for each other, accepting all the faults and failings both of them had, and loving even more for it. Jayne continued to surprise him, but he knew he could trust the big man with his sister, that they were destined to be together as long as they lived, and that was probably a lot longer now that they were together.

The worst thing was that Jayne was a natural father, something Simon always felt like he had to work at. Although how a man who'd spent the majority of his life with a gun in his hand could be so caring, so gentle … Simon shook his head. Yet his ability with first Bethie, then Ethan, and now Caleb made Simon feel … cheated somehow.

He sighed, then realised River was looking at him, her dark eyes gazing into his soul.

_You are a natural father,_ he heard in his mind, and his jaw dropped a little. She hardly every talked to him like this.

_Am I? _he thought as clearly as he could. _I wonder._

_Bethie loves you, as does Hope. And so will the new baby._

Simon's eyes narrowed as there was an impression of blue enveloping a small child. _Are you saying I'm going to have a –_

_Didn't say a word._ She laughed and turned back to her drawing. _And close your mouth unless you're intending to catch flies._

His teeth snapped shut with an audible click, and he thought, quite clearly, _Brat_.

"Daddy?" Bethie stood next to him, more paint on her hands than she could ever have got on the paper she also held. "For you."

"Me?" He smiled at her, settling her onto his knee and taking the sheet. She had certainly created a piece of artwork, where the sky was a rather startling orange and the grass – if it was grass – was purple. She had made a stab at the people, but they were sticks rather than anything fully fleshed. "That's …really good."

She grinned. "Auntie River said if you liked it she'd frame it so you can hang it up."

"Did she. Well, I'm sure she's right." He put his head onto one side. "Bethie, you do know the sky isn't that colour."

"I know."

"And grass is … well … green."

"Yes."

"And you know which colour that is."

She looked down at her t-shirt, liberally splashed with paint, and pointed. "That one."

He nodded, slightly relieved. "That's right. So why don't you paint what you see?"

Her little nose wrinkled up. "That's boring. The sky is blue, the sun is yellow, the grass is green …" She quoted the list in a singsong voice, then sighed. "I think they should be more fun."

He laughed, and hugged her to him. "Bethie, my darling Bethie, I think you're going to change the 'verse. Or be a connoisseur of the abstract."

She snuggled closer, enjoying being with her Daddy. "Can I make the sky orange?" she asked.

"I don't doubt it." He laughed, then peered over her. "And how are the other pictures going?"

River held up her pad at arms length, looking at it somewhat critically. "Jayne wouldn't sit still."

"I did!" the big man complained. "What I wouldn't do was strip off so you could draw me naked."

"Of which we're inordinately pleased," Simon said.

"My Jayne has a wonderful body," River insisted. "He just doesn't show it off enough."

"I think he shows it off quite enough." Simon tried the big brother voice on her, but all she did was stick her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I will complete my drawing of him later." She closed the pad firmly. "Much later."

Simon ruthlessly pushed down the blush that was trying to flood his cheeks. "I really didn't need to know that, _mei-mei_."

She raised her eyebrows at him as if she didn't know what he meant.

Ben listened to the conversation, then looked down at his own efforts. He wished he'd made the sky orange, like Bethie, but he'd just used blue. With big birds flying in it. Perhaps his daddy would still like it, even if the paint was running a bit.

Ethan, meanwhile, had rolled over onto his back all the better to look at the picture he'd created, held above him in both small hands. He had one eye closed, studying it intently.

"What've you drawn, big feller?" Jayne asked, moving round so he could sit next to River.

"Sky," the little boy said succinctly.

"Just a page o'blue?"

"Black," Ethan corrected. He held it so everyone could see. "With stars."

It was just that, a field of black with little white dots spread across it.

"You are so your daddy's son," Jayne guffawed. "Always wanna be off out someplace."

"Eurydice is not in the right place," River pointed out. "She needs a degree less declination."

Ethan nodded, somewhat sadly. "Not right."

Jayne stopped laughing and stared at his wife. "You mean they ain't random?"

"Of course not. Ethan spends hours on the bridge with Mal, or Freya, or Hank, or even you. He paints what he remembers."

"You know, if he weren't the spit of Mal, I'd wonder if he wasn't the love child of –"

"Jayne." Simon spoke warningly, seeing little ears ready to take in anything untoward.

"What?"

"_Bao bei_," River put in, a hand on Jayne's arm. "Don't wind my brother up. Or I won't finish my picture_ at all_."

He glanced at her, something else going on between them other than normal conversation, and the big man subsided. "Fine. I was just saying."

"Don't."

Ethan put his picture down and leaned on his hand. "Use words," he said pointedly.

"Quite right," Simon said.

"Who's not talking?" Mal asked, strolling up with his arm around Freya's waist.

"Uncle Jayne and Auntie River," his first born explained, getting up and taking his painting to his father. "Daddy, would you like this?"

Mal took it carefully, holding it by the edges so it didn't smudge. "You know, Ethan, I think I would. Look good up on the wall above the bed. Make me think I was back home, looking at the stars out of the window."

Ethan grinned widely, rubbing black stained hands down his pants.

Freya lowered herself next to Jesse, who was still industriously adding layer upon layer of paint to her own piece of paper. "What are you painting, honey?"

"Mama," the little girl said.

"That's nice." Freya leaned forward, trying to make head or tail of the increasingly grey blob.

"I don't think our daughter's gonna be in any art gallery any time soon," Mal said, sitting down close enough to be able to lean against her.

"I'm sure it will be lovely, and it can join Ethan's on the wall."

"Daddy?" Hope stood next to Simon, holding out her own work, the sunlight catching her short blonde curls. "Is this right?"

Simon took the proffered page, and his jaw dropped again. "Did you do this? All by yourself?"

She nodded so hard her head might have come adrift. "Yes. Is it okay?"

"I … it's …" He swallowed. "I think it's wonderful."

"Simon, you okay?" Mal asked, seeing his doctor going pale.

"I … I think so." The young man pulled himself together. "It's just this is so …" He held up the picture.

Everyone looked, and only River didn't seem surprised.

"Hope, that's beautiful," Freya said softly.

She had drawn the house, using delicate lines and shading, some of them a little skewed, but that was to be expected from someone of her tender years. The effect, however, was of the Frye home standing out from the page, with a little smoke curling from the main chimney.

"Hope is talented." River sighed happily. "I will teach her."

Simon looked gratefully at his sister. "Will you?"

"Of course."

Bethie grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" her father asked.

"Nothing." She stared down at her shoes, her feet scuffing up little puffs of dust.

"Girl's a mite jealous," Mal explained quietly. "I think that's the problem."

"Are you?" Simon pulled his eldest daughter towards him, looking up into her face. "Because Hope can draw?"

Bethie's lips were tightly closed, but River answered for her. "Jealous. Bethie wants to be able to do that."

"You think I love her more than you now? Because of this?" Simon sighed, and shook his head. Taking hold of her carefully around the waist, he made her sit down on his thigh. "Bethie, you're my daughter. And I am so proud of you, of all the things you can do. I mean, Hope can't hear Serenity, can she? Tell when she needs fixing? And she can't peek, even though that's not a good idea. Unless Uncle Mal tells you to." He was rewarded by a brief snort of laughter, instantly suppressed. "Sweetheart, everyone has different talents. You're like your Momma, able to fix Serenity. And Hope's like your Auntie River, and can draw. It's just different. It doesn't mean I love either of you less."

Bethie leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, Daddy."

"No need to be. And I'll put your picture up next to Hope's in the infirmary, then I can see them every day."

"'Kay."

_Natural father_, he heard in his mind, and knew without looking that River was smiling broadly.

"So, what're we all doing out here?" Kaylee asked, coming out from the back of the house wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Painting," Bethie said, scrambling to her feet and taking her picture to her mother.

"That's great!" Kaylee grinned widely. "And I think you've got Uncle Jayne perfectly."

"Me?" the big man asked, trying to see. "Which one's me?"

"The one with the muscles," Bethie explained, holding her arm so that her little bicep bulged.

"That'd be right, then." He preened a little.

"Where are my first mate and pilot?" Mal asked, leaning back onto his elbows. "You ain't cooked 'em both up for supper, have you?"

The children giggled.

"No, I haven't." Kaylee raised one eyebrow at him, then went on, "Zoe made Hank go back to the ship to take a shower after he cleaned that pike, 'cause she said he stank of fish guts."

Jayne shuddered slightly.

"And?" Mal prompted.

"Well, she mighta gone with him. Made sure he got washed all over." Kaylee chuckled.

"I don't know," Mal said, shaking his head. "My crew. Seems to me they've only got one thing on their mind."

Freya turned her head slowly to look at him, reminding him mentally of what they'd just been up to.

Simon saw the look and sighed heavily.

"Anyways, he gave me the fish, and I made a pike pie," Kaylee put in quickly. "Got the head poking out and everything."

"Star gazy pie," River said, laying back and looking into the blue. "Should be a dozen, but one will do."

"When will it be ready?" Jayne asked.

Kaylee waved her finger at him. "Not 'til dinnertime."

"That's hours! I'll collapse and die of hunger long 'fore that!" He let himself fall back onto the dirt, making suitably gruesome noises as he 'died'. River slapped him gently on the arm as there was general laughter.

"I conjure it'll take a while longer than that," Mal said, trying to suppress his own smile.

"Well, if Jayne's likely to expire any time soon," Kaylee put in, "I'd better tell you all Ma's making some tea, and I think there might be cookies."

Jayne sat up again. "Cookies?"

"He's alive," Simon muttered. "It's a miracle."

"Surely is," Mal agreed.

"Mmn, cookies," Bethie commented, smacking her lips in anticipation.

* * *

The sun was heading down from its peak in the long Phoros day as Ellie Frye began to gather in her washing.

Jayne watched her, the only adult not taking advantage of a little rest before dinner. "I'd've thought there's a coupla hours good drying weather to come yet," he commented, chewing on the end of his unlit cigar.

"It's going to storm," she prophesied.

"You being metaphorical?"

"Now where did you learn a word like that?" She dropped her pegs into the basket.

"Hey, I ain't as stupid as some folks like to make out," he said with a grin. "It's just there ain't much call for education in my line of work - it kinda gets in the way of the intimidatin'. But I been reading, stuff River picks out for me."

"I thought that young woman might have a hand in it." She pulled a sheet from the line and rolled it up before placing it with the pegs. "But no, I'm not being metaphorical. It's going to rain, hard."

He looked up into the cloudless sky. "Ya think?"

"Before nightfall."

"How can you tell?"

She smiled at him and continued gathering in her washing. "Experience."

The big man nodded slightly. "I get that. But how'd you get from that kinda blue to a storm?"

"It's the wrong kind of blue." She picked up the basket

"Here, let me take that."

"No, your hands –"

"Are fine." He held them up so she could see the splints. "This is just so's I get a lot of sympathy and people being nice to me."

She laughed. "Then I think you can make yourself useful."

"Yes, ma'am." He took it from her, holding it carefully against his chest. "But I still don't understand."

She led the way back into the house. "Neither do I, but it's the case. Eddie knows I'm right, started believing me after the big storm when Pete was, oh, about three months. Near washed away the house we were living in back then in a flash flood, and it was only because I made everyone go upstairs that we made it through."

Jayne glanced back out into the still air. "Is kinda sultry."

"There's that too. Phoros is pretty dry, as I'm sure you've worked out by now." She patted the table. "Set that down here." He did as he was told as she carried on. "But sometimes there's something happens up north, and we get rain sweeping down on us." She smiled as she lifted out a sheet, looking at him. "Can you manage this?"

"No problem."

She handed one end to Jayne, going back to the matter of in hand. "Storms mostly in the spring, and sometimes not even then. We've had years where it don't rain at all, but that's rare. Still, if it happens this time of year, it …" She paused, shaking out the sheet and folding it in half, watching carefully as Jayne did the same from his end. "Good. You've got that right."

"Used to do it with my Ma," he admitted, trying not to fumble it. "She was always a stickler for things being neat."

"I wish I could have met her, Jayne."

He smiled. "I think you two would've got on real well." He folded again. "Anyway, you were saying about this time of year."

"Oh, yeah." They carried on as they talked. "Well, it's like things have banked up. Like the blue of the sky is all squished together, making it darker. Do you get my drift?"

"Somewhat," Jayne conceded. He knew, like the rest of the crew of Serenity, that Kaylee's momma was gifted in certain ways, so this wasn't that much of a leap. "So the pressure's gotta give?"

"That's it." She smiled at him. "Exactly. And it ain't like it happens every year. Last one was 'bout three seasons ago, so we're about due."

"So how's it different to other storms?" Jayne pushed his cigar into his shirt pocket, wary of getting tobacco on the clean linen.

"If it's gonna be the way I see it, you'll find out."

"Only maybe I'd better tell Mal. If'n we need to batten down the hatches …"

"Probably a good idea," Ellie agreed. "After you've finished helping me." She handed him another sheet.

Jayne grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"… ninety-nine, one hundred." Ethan lowered his hands from his eyes and looked around, blinking in the bright sunlight. He could hear giggling, but couldn't see any of the other children. He tilted his head, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

Mal stood on the back porch, his arms crossed, watching his son carefully. Bethie had decided they were going to play Hide and Seek, quickly determining that Ethan should be the first seeker. It was obvious the little boy wanted to go and hide with the others, but he let her order him about. Mal had to smile, wondering when it was going to be that such a considerate nature would come to an end, and the arguing would start. Although, having Freya for a mother, maybe Ethan would never lose that streak on honour. He hoped not.

"You know Bethie's probably cheating," he said, smiling indulgently. "Seeing as she's a Reader. She'll know where you are, and when you're coming."

"I know." Ethan sighed from the depths of his boots. "I won't win. I know that."

"So why do you play?"

The little boy shrugged. "Bethie wants to."

"And do you always do what Bethie wants?"

"Mostly. It's easier."

Mal had to laugh. "I know, big feller. Same with your Ma."

They shared a knowing look, then Ethan ran off to start his searching.

The back door opened and Jayne stuck his head out. "Mal, you got a mo?"

"Sure." He stepped inside, blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes quicker to the relative gloom. "What's on your mind?" he added, then realised Ellie and her husband were in the kitchen, with the other adult members of his crew. "'M I missing something here?"

Jayne went quickly over what Ellie had said about the storm coming. "Thought you ought to know."

"Yeah. Yeah, you were right." He turned to Eddie. "Is it going to be bad?"

Eddie shrugged. "No way of knowing. Ellie's right, we ain't had a storm in a few years, and although I trust her with most things, it's possible it might just be a lot of water falling out of the sky at once. But that'd be bad enough – the ground's hard as iron at the moment, so it won't soak in much."

"We've survived storms before," Mal pointed out. "There was that time back on Lazarus -"

"We'd better call the kids in, don't you think?" Kaylee interrupted, hurrying out.

Simon looked around at the others. "It's all right. She's still a bit …" He didn't finish, just followed his wife outside.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Eddie said to his wife.

"Not 'til she's ready," Ellie answered quietly.

"Afraid," River whispered.

"We know, _xaio nu._" Mal inhaled. "You think we might all be better on board Serenity?"

Eddie shook his head. "We should be safe enough here. Ground slopes down somewhat from where you're standing, but if you'll take my advice, you'll bring your ship up and put her in the field out back. Port Control might not like it, but last time it rained hard there was a flash flood took out half the landing area, and toppled a couple of ships into the resulting holes. "

"Badly damaged?"

"Well, let's just say it took some hard work making 'em spaceworthy again."

Mal looked at Zoe. "Take Hank."

"Yes, sir." She strode out, collecting her husband on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The clouds had gathered quickly, obscuring the sun and darkening the day. The first spots of rain began soon after.

"Well, looks like you were right, Ellie," Mal said, looking out of the open back door at the drops kicking dust.

Mrs Frye stood next to him, her face untroubled. "You need to learn to trust, Mal." She smiled. "It'll get bad, but you'll be surprised at the speed it clears, considering there ain't gonna be any wind with it."

"None?"

"Barely a breeze." She held out a hand, letting it get damp. "Feel."

Mal did the same. "Warm," he commented, rubbing the rain between his fingertips. "Somehow I figured … Got warm rain sometimes on Shadow, but mostly it chilled things."

"This will clean, but not cool." She wiped her hands together.

"So how long? And consider I'm asking this in your professional capacity."

She laughed, sounding exactly like her daughter. "I'm not a witch, Captain. But I'd say a fair few hours. Probably be around midnight 'fore it goes."

"Any suggestions what we do until then? I mean, apart from eat, which some members of my crew would do until the proverbial cows were heading over the horizon."

"Well, I'm sure Eddie wouldn't mind a hand or two of Tall Card."

"Uh, no. No gambling."

Ellie blushed. "Sorry. I'd forgotten about Hank."

Mal put his arm around her and squeezed briefly. "It's okay. I try and forget about Hank as much as possible too."

She pushed him away good naturedly. "Well, we could always just have a party. The food's ready, and the piano's pretty much in key."

"Piano?"

"Nothing the Fryes like so much as a good old fashioned singsong."

He looked dubious. "Ellie, I ain't sure that's such a good idea …"

"I'm sure you can sing." She twinkled at him. "Good looking man like you, I don't doubt you've got the voice to go with it."

"In the shower. Or to my kids, maybe. When they were small. Lullabies and the like. But that's about it," he insisted. "I don't sing in public."

"Not even when you're drunk?"

"That's … a vicious rumour put about by pilots who have more time on their hands than they know what to do with."

Ellie chuckled again. "Well, there's some of Eddie's good home brew to go around, so maybe we'll see."

"Nope. Definitely not." Mal shook his head.

"We'll see," Ellie repeated. She moved aside to make room for Hank, who had run from the Firefly with Ben on his hip, trying to dodge the raindrops. "Get inside," she said.

Hank grinned. "Thanks." Settling Ben onto the floor, he ran his hands through his untidy brown hair, causing droplets of water to scatter.

"Hey," Mal complained, stepping back and rubbing at damp spots on his shirt.

"Sorry."

"My ship locked up all tight?"

Hank looked down at his son. "Well, Ben? What do you think?"

The little boy grinned. "All tight," he agreed.

Mal crossed his arms. "You getting the kid to do your work now?"

"Of course." Hank picked his boy back up. "That's why we have children, so we can sit back and they can bring home the bacon."

"Going to be a pilot," Ben said softly, his coffee coloured skin glowing in the low light. "Like Daddy."

Hank visibly preened.

"Hmmn." Mal gazed stoically at them both. "Can't be much worse." Although in his heart of hearts he was glad the boy wanted to follow his father rather than take up the gun like his mother.

"Where's the missus?" Hank asked, ignoring the insult and not knowing the underlying thought.

"In the parlour with Eddie and Jayne," Ellie said. "Most other folks're trying to put the children down in our bed, but I don't think it's working."

"That I can imagine." Hank looked into his son's grey eyes. "Do you want a nap, Ben?"

The little boy shook his head. "Not tired."

"See?" Ellie grinned. "I think we're gonna have to have that party after all."

* * *

Simon looked out at the rain, coming down much harder now, straight out of the leaden sky like stair rods. "Your mother was right."

Kaylee gave up trying to make Hope lie down, and joined her husband at the window. "She usually is." She shuddered.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Simon put his arm around her.

"Shiny."

"Only I think you're not telling the entire truth." He pulled her into him. "I remember you telling me once about the storms here. When we were on Lazarus, remember? About how you lost some family in one?"

"That was bad."

"It was. But you survived. And you survived Niska, too."

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Of course you did," Freya said from the bed, tickling her son so he laughed. "We all did."

"I don't know." Kaylee turned away from the rain, and gazed into the warm room. "Sometimes I feel like I left part of me there, and I ain't never gonna find it again."

River looked up from the chair where she was nursing Caleb. "You're not broken. Just … dented."

Kaylee had to laugh. "Yeah. That's how I feel. Like that blade I had to replace in the turbo in the air scrubber last week. It was still working, but it was bent a little, and making a racket." She dropped her head to stare at her hands. "That's me. All bent up."

"It just takes a little time, _bao bei_," Simon said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she admitted. "I just …" She stopped. "Where's Bethie?"

Freya nodded towards the door. "She and Fiddler sneaked out a minute or two ago."

"Where did she go?"

"I think she wanted to see the rain close up." At her friend's horrified face, Freya went on, "It's okay, she can't get lost. Not here. And there's people enough to look after -"

Kaylee ignored her, running from the room and down the stairs. "Bethie!" she shouted.

Eddie came out of the parlour. "What is it?"

"Bethie's gone," his daughter panted, her face red, tears threatening, hearing Simon following her.

"No, she ain't," Mal said from entrance to the kitchen. "She's just outside."

"Outside?" Kaylee squeaked, pushing past him to the back door. "You let her go … Bethie!"

"Momma!" Bethie was indeed outside, dancing in the warm rain, her little dress soaked through as she twisted and twirled. She could barely breathe for the laughter bubbling over.

"Bethie! Come inside!"

"It's fun!" She jumped into a puddle, muddy water splashing around her ankles and up her calves, Fiddler bouncing around and barking in his excitement.

"It's not safe!" Kaylee hugged the doorframe, as if afraid she was going to be drawn out and pummelled into the ground.

"It's okay, Winnie," Eddie said quietly. "No harm's gonna come to her."

"Bethie!"

Simon moved forward, stepping out into the rain himself. "It's just water, Kaylee. It won't hurt anyone." He walked towards his daughter, his clothes instantly waterlogged, his hair plastered to his head.

"Daddy!" she shrieked delightedly. "Puddles!"

"So I can see." He grinned, then did something so unSimon-like that everyone watching thought they were seeing things. He jumped, straight into the middle of the water.

Back when he'd first met Freya, Simon had admitted to her that he hated getting rained on. He loathed the feeling of wetness making its inexorable way through his clothes to his body, of icy drops down his neck and around his waist. When he was a boy he'd watched the occasional storms cross Osiris, knowing that they were necessary to keep his planet green and fertile, but he didn't ever see the necessity of actually being out in it. Until now.

"Simon!" Kaylee shouted, watching him kick the puddle, mud sticking to bottom of his pants.

"Join us," he called, holding out her hand. "It's warm."

"I … I …"

Behind her, close enough that she could feel his body heat, Mal spoke. "It's only water, Kaylee," he said softly. "Ain't gonna hurt nobody. It's just rain."

"I know, but …"

"They're having fun. Don't you wanna go and join in?"

She watched her husband and her daughter jumping up and down, and her heart melted, the tight band that had been around it since being taken by Niska loosening a little, and she moved slowly outside. Her hair immediately ran with drops into her eyes, and she had to blink hard to clear them, not sure whether it was rain or tears. She took a step, then another, until she was running to her family, to be caught up in Simon's arms, Fiddler barking at their feet.

* * *

Simon was sitting in front of the big fire Eddie had made in the kitchen, wrapped in blankets, Bethie similarly attired on his lap. She was dozing, a strand of her honey-coloured hair in the corner of her mouth, despite the sound of the rain drumming a tattoo on the roof.

River came quietly down the stairs, but for once her brother heard her.

"Ssh," he whispered. "She's asleep."

"She had a busy day," River said softly, crossing the room and sitting by his bare feet, giving Fiddler an idle stroke where he lay in the warmth. He twitched. "And I'm so proud of you."

Simon was surprised. "Of me? Why?"

"For showing Kaylee there was nothing to fear. For going out to Bethie. For not being ashamed of having fun." She leaned her head back on his knee.

"It's this crew," he admitted, his tone almost that of wonderment. "I'd never have done that before I … before _we_ came on board. They might not have gone to the best schools on Osiris, or made embarrassingly large amounts of money, but they know more than I ever will about life, and I've been privileged to learn some of it from them."

"Proud," River repeated, staring into the flames.

"Where're the others?" Simon asked, wanting to get away from any other uncomfortable comments.

"Most of them are upstairs, keeping out of the way for a while. I think the party's been put on hold for the time being."

"Jayne with them?"

"He's in Kaylee's old bedroom with Caleb and Hope. She's trying to plait his hair so it goes curly like hers, but it's not long enough." She laughed lightly, a bright and above all normal sound he would never have heard from her lips before she hooked up with Jayne. "She keeps pulling it, trying to make it grow."

He stirred a little. "Then maybe I should -"

She put her hand on his knee, patting it gently. "No. They're quite happy."

"What about Kaylee?" he asked after a moment. "Is she still up there too?"

"No. She's with her mother in the parlour. I think they're going to talk."

Simon looked towards the door. "Ah."

"Don't feel like going and interfering?" River asked mischievously.

"You know, I don't think I do." Simon sat back. "I think this is between mother and daughter."

River smiled. "I think I may have to rethink my opinion of you as a boob."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," the young man said, making sure Bethie was secure before closing his eyes. "I'm bound to put my foot in it again very soon."

She looked into his calm face, noting the hair that was probably just a little too long, and sighed happily. "Proud," she breathed, then settled back against his leg, staring into the flames.

* * *

As River had said, Kaylee was sitting with her mother in the big parlour of the Frye house. Well, Ellie Frye was sitting – Kaylee was pacing.

"I'm not sure that's good for the baby," Ellie said gently. "Getting all wound up."

Kaylee glared, about to say something, then seemed to deflate. "Sorry, Momma." She let herself drop into one of the other armchairs, running her fingers through her still damp hair. "It's just …"

"I know, sweetheart." She studied her daughter for a moment, then said, "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"About what?"

"What happened. When you were kidnapped." She swallowed at the thought, but made her face stay composed.

"Nothing to tell."

"Oh, I'm sure there is. Your Pa spoke to Mal about it, but I thought I'd be better off asking you instead," Ellie leaned forward. "Tell me."

Kaylee shrugged. "I got took, along with Frey, and the Cap came to barter us out, only Niska wouldn't, so the others had to come rescue us. That's it."

Ellie nodded slowly. "That's it. So they served you tea and crumpets while they had you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then that's not all."

Kaylee took a deep breath. "It just … happened. No-one's fault."

"Except you don't think that."

"I don't know what you mean, Momma."

"Sure you do. Somehow, you think it's your fault."

"I should'n'a …" Her lips slammed shut.

"What? What shouldn't you have done, Kaylee?"

The young woman looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "Shouldn't've gone outside," she whispered.

"Oh?"

Her mother's encouraging tone, warm, understanding, was enough. "I saw Jayne out there, lying in the dirt, and I didn't think. All I wanted to do was to get him inside, to make sure they hadn't hurt him, and I … I …" She looked up. "It was my fault. Mine that me and Frey got took. My fault the Cap had to come in after us. That he got hurt like he did. My fault, Momma."

Ellie couldn't take the despair in her voice. "Come here."

"What?"

"Come here." She spread her arms wide.

In a moment, Kaylee was in her lap, being comforted like she wasn't a grown woman, but a little girl, the Winnie who dreamed of fixing the 'verse. "Oh, Momma …"

"Now, you stop this. I seem to recall you telling me of times other folks on that crew have taken the blame onto themselves, quite wrongly. And I won't be having you do the same."

"But I -"

"You were worried about your friend. That's how we brought you up, to care about others, to want to do your best for 'em." She stroked her daughter's hair. "Maybe we did it too well."

"No, Momma!"

"You didn't do it deliberate, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it ain't your fault. Kaylee, if'n your captain knew you were taking on so, trying to blame yourself, what do you think he'd say?"

She sniffed hard. "He'd prob'ly threaten to put me in the hold for a month until I came to my senses."

"Well, I'm not sure I'd approve of that, but … it comes down to the same thing. Not your fault."

"But he got hurt. What Niska did to him, what he was gonna do …" She swallowed hard, but couldn't move the lump in her throat.

"Did they hurt you?" Ellie asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No. But I figure it was only 'cause the others came and got us. I … there was one of them who …" She stopped.

"It's okay. You don't have to say."

"But I couldn't've stopped him anyway," Kaylee admitted. "I could hear screaming, but it wasn't until after that I realised. When I was in that room, all on my own, I couldn't do a thing, not even understand it was the Captain screaming because Niska was torturing him." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I couldn't do a gorram thing!"

"You were drugged, honey. And Simon said you saved them. That you activated that beacon you made."

"Oh, that wasn't me. That was Wash." As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't. "I mean, I know it can't have been, 'cause he's dead and I ain't, so I must've been hallucinating like Simon says, 'cause you don't just get dead people talking to you, not even when you're thinking you're gonna die any time and there's no-one gonna save you and they're gonna -" She stopped, her breath loud in her throat.

"Why?"

"Well, like I said, you don't hear dead folks, so -"

"No, I mean, why not?" Ellie smiled. "Kaylee, your great aunt Kaywhinnet, the one you're named after, she could talk to the departed. Used to hold little séances in her parlour, so folks could talk to their loved ones after they'd passed on. And it wasn't no scam, or con, nothing like that. She never took money from 'em, in fact thought it was an insult if they offered. It was just something she could do, so she did it."

"You mean she was a Reader?" Kaylee asked, astonished.

"No. Not like River, or Bethie even. Just gifted. Like all the women in my family. Like you." She sat back, gazing at her only daughter. "Did it sound like him?"

"It surely did. And I kinda got the impression of one of his shirts, even though I never saw anything." Kaylee shook her head. "But Simon said -"

"Does Simon know everything?"

"Well …"

"What does your Captain think?"

Kaylee bit her lip. "Well, truth is, he ain't exactly said I was crazy. In fact, if anything, he …" She stopped, realising Mal had been much more accepting of her assertions than she'd at first thought. "Huh."

"I think it was your friend. I don't believe death is the end of everything, you know that. And I know full well there are others on that ship of yours feel the same way."

"I s'pose you mean Frey. And River."

"And Jayne. And that captain of yours, too. I've seen the cross he wears."

"Oh, that's because Frey bought it for him."

"And he wouldn't wear it if he didn't have some faith left." She held her only daughter closer. "Not even for his wife."

"But Simon -"

"That young husband of yours is learning, Kaylee, but you have to make allowances for him. Being from the Core, they don't believe much. 'Sides, he's a doctor, a medical man, and they don't believe anything they can't see with their own eyes." She stroked her daughter's hair. "So what did Wash say to you?"

"He kept me going. Stopped me falling asleep. Kept me company."

"Watched over you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's what they do. I don't know if they're angels, or what, but that's what folks who love us do, even when they've died."

Kaylee thought of the painting River had done while she was pregnant, of the entire crew including Wash and Book, just the impression of wings behind them … "Maybe."

"Do you want it to have been him?"

"Oh, Momma, more'n you know."

"Why?"

"Because he was my friend. And I don't want him to just be … gone."

Ellie lifted her daughter's chin so she could look into her eyes. "He was there, Kaylee. Protecting you as best he could. And he'll be there again, if you need him."

"I was so scared, Momma," she admitted in a tiny voice. "I thought I was gonna die, that there'd be no-one could come and save us, that the Cap and Frey were gonna …" She shook her head, trying to dislodge the images she had found herself dreaming about, of blood and bone and -

"No," Ellie said firmly, tightening her grip. "You don't think about that. It didn't happen. Your family saved you, because you were able to tell 'em where you were. You did good, little Kaylee. And I am so gorram proud of you."

Kaylee's eyes widened. Her mother never swore. "Momma …"

"And I don't want you to let that monster win, 'cause no matter he's dead, he will if you let him change you, if you don't stay the same, sunny girl I brought into this world."

"Oh, Momma …" Kaylee couldn't help it. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder, crying out all the anguish and fears she'd held inside.

"That's my girl," Ellie said, stroking her hair. "That's my good girl."


	5. Chapter 5

After Kaylee's talk with her mother, and most folks realising they were too enervated to be in the mood for frivolity, the party was put off for another day, much to Mal's relief. He caught Ellie smiling at him once or twice, and wondered if she was likely to suggest they all gather around the piano to chase the rain away, but luckily for him she refrained.

"You've got a good voice," Freya whispered, leaning against him as they gathered platefuls of food from the long table set against the wall. "I like it when you sing for me."

He blushed a little, looking around to make sure no-one else heard. He should have known she'd pluck that tasty little titbit out of his brain. "I don't sing."

"Yes, you do. When we make love. That's singing."

He looked down into her eyes, knowing he muttered endearments and other odd curse words while they were in the throes of passion. "That what you think?"

"Of course. And you've sung lullabies to me before." She moved even closer, her warmth reaching him through his clothes. "It makes me love you all the more."

His lips twitched. "Reckon I don't mind then. Least, in private. When there ain't the possibility of my gunhand and my pilot hearing me and making fun."

She grinned. "Jayne sings, you know that."

"Yeah, but Hank can't carry a tune if his life depended on it."

Freya picked up a roll and put it on his plate. "He plays the piano instead."

"Don't mention that word," Mal implored, glancing at Ellie and being relieved that she seemed to be engrossed in her grand-daughters.

"I won't let her make you sing," Freya promised, trying not to laugh. "And if Hank shows any sign of heading for a musical instrument I'll shoot him for you."

"I'd take that as a kindness. But nowhere that'd stop him from flying."

"Deal." But she'd heard something else in his voice, and her eyes met his. "We're not staying much longer, are we?"

"No, _ai ren_," he confirmed, keeping their conversation low. "Coming back here was good for Kaylee, needed to be done, but it ain't safe. Not for them. We'll be gone from here this time tomorrow." He put his hand in the small of her back and steered her towards one of the big easy chairs, waiting until she was seated before sitting on the floor next to her, leaning against her leg.

"Kaylee won't like it."

He shook his head, looking at his mechanic as she wiped some strawberry sauce from Simon's chin. "Nope. But she knew this was nothing but a stopover. We've got to deliver the kids to Inara, then get that vaccine machine –"

"You know Eddie suggested we steal the replicator from the hospital here." She couldn't suppress the tremor that ran through her as she remembered the one and only time she'd been there, when Simon took the deep bone scans of her hip. That chair ...

He knew, felt it thrill down her body, but didn't comment, just pressed himself a little harder against her. "Nope. Not doing anything on Phoros that might draw attention to the Fryes."

She smiled down at him. "You're a good man, Malcolm Reynolds."

"No, I ain't." In the years they'd been married, he still couldn't take the compliment. "I'm a mean old captain who makes his crew do what he tells 'em."

"Sometimes."

"Yeah, well, they are pretty mutinous," he agreed.

"I still love you."

"Good." His blue eyes were soft in the light. "'Cause I can't rightly say what I'd do if you ever stopped."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Hank watched the captain and his wife surreptitiously from under his eyebrows, at the ease they had with each other.

"Jealous?" Zoe asked, picking up a wooden skewer with a small sausage on the end.

"Of what?" Hank asked, watching her put the morsel daintily into her mouth, pulling the stick back slowly and making him palpitate a little.

"They do seem to fit, don't they?" She smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

He grinned. "Yeah. I guess they do. I honestly can't see anything coming between them. Ever."

"Neither do I."

He took a moment to cut himself a slice of the pike pie, laying it almost lovingly on the plate. "It's just ..."

"What?"

He turned so he was facing her, their eyes virtually on a level. "Do you trust me?"

Her smile stilled, and for a second it was as if they were the only people in the room. "What's brought this up?" she inquired.

"All that's happened. Niska. Everything. And, I guess, what's gonna happen. Do you trust me?"

"Hank, I –"

"I guess what I'm really asking is, have you forgiven me?"

She gazed at him. She knew what he was referring to, the gambling that had almost got him killed on Newhall. In fact, she was staring at him for so long Hank began to fidget.

Finally she blinked. "Yes. I think I have. When I realised I might have lost you."

He felt a knot unravel in his chest. "I'm trying, Zo."

"I know. And I also know how hard this is for you."

"Not as hard as thinking maybe you didn't want me anymore." His hand seemed to move of its own accord until his fingers were tangled with hers.

"Hank, I have forgiven you. Not sure I do quite trust you yet, but I'm working on that. But you've wormed yourself so deep under my skin I don't think I could get rid of you if I wanted to."

"Makes me sound like some kind of parasite."

"Maybe you are. But you're my parasite."

He grinned. "Love you too, honey." He turned back to the table and grabbed a handful of the sausages. "Want another?" he asked happily.

Zoe laughed lightly took one from his hand, then felt someone gazing at her. She half-twisted, seeing Freya smiling and nodding. She took a leaf out of the captain's book, and thought hard, _No peeking!_

Freya grinned.

Jayne, meanwhile, was deep in conversation with Eddie Frye.

"... and it wouldn't take much."

Eddie shook his head. "I'm not sure we need to –"

Jayne interrupted. "You do. You heard what Mal said, 'bout them Reavers. They're hitting places they ain't never got to before, moving in from the Rim. Nowhere's healthy, not really, so you need to do what you can to keep your family safe."

"I know, and I'm going to make Ellie go away for a while, but –"

"You think she's gonna?" Jayne's blue eyes were hard in the low light. "Her and little Kaylee ... they're too alike. You think Mal's gonna be able to make _her_ stay behind?"

Eddie looked over at the two women in his life, then across at his sons, and swallowed. "No. I know he couldn't. And Ellie's the same. If she thought I was sending her away for her own good, she'd stick her heels in and not budge." He took a deep breath, blowing it out through pursed lips as he considered. "You really think the cellar could be the answer?"

"You got hidey holes. This'd just be a bigger version." Jayne took a moment to make sure no-one was listening. "You ain't had dealings with Reavers. I have. And they scare me more'n anything in the world, even now. But I know we can deal with 'em, and mostly survive, and if we come up against 'em, like I'm thinking we might, we can do it again. But you're not us. You don't have folks like me and River to take 'em out for you. So you have to do what you can. What you're good at."

"I know."

"I've seen places, like on Corvus, hidden rooms that they won't be able to find. Hell, Eddie, even if it's just a big strong door it'd be better'n nothing, but you're an engineer. You can make something no-one's gonna suspect."

"You think?"

"I know. And if we were staying longer I'd give you a hand."

"But you won't be." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. I reckon a day, maybe two, then the Cap'll want to be gone. Safest place right now is on the move, only ..." Jayne stopped.

"Only your Captain isn't thinking about safe, is he? Except for the children."

"Might be there's nothing to find," Jayne suggested. "In which case we've burned fuel and made ourselves look the fool for nothing. But Niska talking about ... stuff, and other things folks've mentioned, I gotta say, he's prob'ly right." The big man glanced around. "But don't go saying I told you that."

Eddie cracked a small smile. "Your secret is safe with me. And me and the boys'll be on that idea of yours first thing tomorrow."

"Good." Jayne seemed satisfied. "Now, where's that home brew I've been hearing so much about? But I gotta say, it'd have to go some to be better'n Kaylee's stuff."

The older man laughed. "Where do you think she learned how to make a still?"

Jayne beamed. "Lead me to it!"

* * *

Ellie was right. As suddenly as the rain began, it had gone, the sky clearing so that the stars shone like diamonds scattered over black velvet.

Mal went outside with Eddie, hurricane lamps in their hands, and took a look around.

"Huh."

Eddie looked at Serenity's captain. "Bet you never thought you'd see that, did ya?"

"Um, pretty much … no."

The light from the lamps was glistening on a plain of water, starting not ten feet from the front door of the house, and going as far as the eye could see. It curved around what appeared to be the crest of a hill, with Serenity standing proud on the far edge, but only a few houses were high and literally dry. The rest were standing at least doorstep deep, and the further away they were, the more the water lapped at upper windows.

"What about the factories? They ever get flooded out?"

Eddie shook his head. "They're built on the highest ground. Be a damn big flood to kill them. Although sometimes I think it would be a blessing, some of the smells they produce sometimes."

"You need to get your wife on to doing her rain dance," Mal joked. "I'm sure she could manage to quell their fires."

"I'm sure she could," Eddie agreed. "Trouble is, it'd drown us too."

"How long does it take to go down?" Mal could smell the wet earth sharp in his nostrils.

"It's going already. Look." He pointed, and Mal could see the bottom of a window frame in a house further along that had been covered just a few minutes ago.

"See what you mean." He took a deep breath. "Think there might be folks out there need medical help?"

"Might," Eddie conceded. "Do you think Simon might –"

"I'm here."

Neither of the other two men had heard the young man approach, but then again they weren't surprised either to see him standing behind them, his bag in his hand.

"Soon as it goes down a bit more I'll take a walk around, see what's what," Eddie said. "Be a bit muddy, but –"

"Eddie?" A voice carried across the still water.

"Carl?"

The three men peered into the darkness, seeing a glow approaching that resolved itself into a lamp on a pole, situated at the bow end of a rowboat. Jonah Frye and his brother Rafe were pulling on the oars, while Carl stood holding onto the pole.

"Everyone okay here?" he asked as the boat grounded, jumping lightly over the edge of the water onto the drier earth.

"We're shiny," Eddie said, pumping his cousin's hand. "Over your way?"

"Water's up to the top of the door frame, but it's going down quick."

"Then what're you doing –"

"Need a doctor," Jonah said, turning on his seat. "Sarah Caldwell went into labour yesterday, and you know we ain't gonna be able to get her to the hospital in time, not now."

Simon was already climbing into the boat. "How far?" he asked, settling down onto the back seat.

"Have you there in no time, doc," Rafe said, settling his oar into the water again.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Mal called. "Maybe the shuttle would be quicker –"

"Nowhere to land it if you did. Don't worry none," Carl assured him. "We'll take good care of him, have him back 'fore you can spit." He pushed the rowboat off from where it was grounded, scrabbling back in before he made closer acquaintance with the flood.

"Where's Simon going?" Kaylee asked, coming up behind them and finding herself enveloped in her father's arms.

"Woman giving birth," Mal said, hitching his thumbs into his suspenders. "Reckon he's needed."

"Mmn."

Eddie looked down at his daughter. "You okay about this? You know he's coming back, right."

"I know." She smiled and yawned at the same time.

Mal laughed. "Should be telling you to cover your mouth, like you do to little Bethie."

"No, you're right." She wriggled free from her father. "I'm going to bed. Anyone needs me, well, they're just gonna have to need." She wandered back towards the house.

"You're wife's a miracle worker," Mal commended quietly.

"No. Well, yes, she is, but that ain't what's happened. It's having you as her other family." Eddie gazed out over the water. "Only reason I'm letting you take her with you."

"And I'm grateful for that," Mal said sincerely.

"But you keep her safe. Her and that little baby she's carrying. Ain't gonna have anything happen to that grandson of mine if I can help it."

Mal's eyebrows raised. "A boy?"

"That's was Ellie says. And I don't think we're gonna argue with that, are we?"

"No, sir." Mal grinned, resolving to keep that little bit of information to himself for the moment. "Not gonna argue at all."

For a long while they stood quietly, Eddie lighting and dragging on a small cigar he'd fished from his pocket. "So," he finally said. "You'll be going soon."

"Anxious to see the back of us?"

"No. You know you've got a home here whenever you need it."

Mal smiled. "You know, for a very long time I didn't have any place but Serenity. Everywhere else was just somewhere I visited, but never felt the urge to put down roots. Then I got me a crew and a family, and ..." He paused for a moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is ... thanks. You and Ellie here, 'Nara and Sam on Lazarus, even Dillon and Breed ... you've all welcomed us, made us feel to home."

"Gives a man something to fight for," Eddie agreed.

"No. Well, yeah, but not just that. It gives a man something to live for, and there've been times I wondered if I'd ever have that again."

"I know what you mean." Eddie blew a perfect smoke ring. "I never did see the war. But I seen those that came back, a lot of 'em on the ships that came through after, and I could see the emptiness in their eyes. Some of 'em seemed less than men."

"Some."

"And some of 'em looked like there was nothing left but the fight."

"Come across them too."

"I reckon it could've gone either way for you," Eddie said, with surprising insight. "Just about managing to live and breathe, maybe hiding in a bottle, or taking the 'verse on as an enemy, and wanting to make it pay."

"Prob'ly right."

"'Cept you didn't. You found a middle path. Don't know how, but ... There oughtta be more men like you in the 'verse."

Mal had to chuckle. "What, ornery and insane?"

"Yep. Reckon that'd be right."

The chuckle turned into a full laugh. "I think maybe you'd be surprised. I am, on a regular basis." The laughter died a little. "And yes, you're right. We'll be gone by nightfall."

Eddie nodded. "Thought as much. Better have one of these while you can." He held out another cigar.

"Well, I don't usually ..."

"Neither do I. Least, not in the house. Ellie won't let me. But out here, this is my territory." He waved an arm to encompass the surrounding houses, and the water retreating in front of them. "My little piece of the black."

"Okay," Mal said, chuckling again. "But if Frey turns me out of the bed, saying I stink of smoke, I'll be coming knocking on your door to let me in." He accepted the cigar and a light.

"And I'd be opening it up to you, Mal. You know that. Any day, any time."

"Thanks." He puffed, getting a good glow on the end.

"Gotta hold back that darkness somehow," Eddie added, turning back to look out over the flood. "One small step at a time. And gotta have a little pleasure with it, 'fore the fun and games really start."

Mal blew out a thin stream of blue smoke, barely visible in the light from the hurricane lamps. "I've a notion you're right, Eddie."

"Course I am."

They stood side by side, waiting for Simon to return, not speaking, just being two men, both the heads of their respective families, taking a moment out to enjoy the silence.


End file.
